Appearances
by Ela-Pace
Summary: TenTen has been acting strange lately. Neji takes it to mean something, something bad, so he dose something bad in return. In the end it comes down to trust, and how they don’t have enough. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1 His first mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Authors notes:** Hopefully this new story will help me get past my writers block. I'ld tell you the song that inspired this but then you would know how it ends.. I've put a lot a work into the plot so I _**should**_ have no trouble with this one. I hope you all it. –Ela

* * *

**Chapter one: His first mistake**

Neji Hyuga walked throw the apartment checking every room until he found what he was looking for. He walked into the master bedroom to find his girlfriend on the phone. Her back was to him so she didn't notice him standing in the door way.

"Um… How's tomorrow?"

He watched as she began twirling a kunai around her pinky. For the first time sense arriving he looked at her. He looked at her the way you look at someone when there's something "not right about" them. It hit him. The way she sitting, one leg pulled to her chest, her lips pressed to her knee. The tone in her voice was low, almost uncertain. The way she was eyeing the blade like it would attack her. He smirked it was laughable. She was nervous… or hiding something. _Probably both. _

"No, twenty minutes is fine."

She hung up the phone and turned around to see Neji. She hadn't heard him come in the apartment so she jumped slightly at the sight of him. The shock got the better of her and before she could stop herself she flicked the kunai at him. Luckily he had the reflexes he did. With out thought he pulled a shuriken from his holster and sent it to counteract her attack. She muttered her apology while walking past him.Neji stared at the phone wondering what could have caused her to act that way.

"Ten-Ten." The sound of her footsteps stopped, which he took to mean she was listening. "What are you up to?" Before she could answer he added something. "Please don't ask what I mean by that." There was silence. He didn't need to look at her to know she was glaring at him. He heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm going out." Whatever her was problem it was clear she intended to keep it to herself. He stood at the doorway still staring at the phone. Lately she had been acting strange. It took all his will power not to follower her around, or use the Byakugan to spy on her.

He heard her unlock the door and called over his shoulder, "I take it you're not going to Lees' celebration." There was a pause. He could tell she was thinking of what to say.

"I've got pick his gift… I'll meet you there." Her voice was flat and sad. She sounded regretful for some reason. Part of him wanted to feel sympathetic, but a bigger part (a much bigger part) was trying to determine whether she was sorry for was lying to him… or sorry she hadn't put much effort into it. In the end he decided it didn't matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. As always you're reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated.  
-Ela


	2. Chapter 2 Not exactly joyful

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author Notes:** I'll post the song when I've finished the story. Enjoy. -Ela

* * *

**Chapter two: Not exactly joyful**

Neji sat at an empty table reading a scroll while everyone was in the next celebrating for Lee. Not only had Lee passed the test to become a Jōnin, but he finally found a girl who didn't have any problems with his eyebrows (or the fact that they were freakishly large). Even still Neji wasn't a party person and thought it be best for him to wait it out alone.

The door dividing separating Neji for the festivity slowly slid open. He turned around expecting to find Hinata attempting (yet again) to drag him out of isolation, but it wasn't her. A longhaired blond stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

"Where's your little girlfriend?" He turned his attention back to the scroll as the blond made her way to the table and sat its edge. She placed her hand on the scroll forcing him to look at her. "So, where is she?" He didn't say anything; he just pushed her hand out the way. "You don't have to be hostile." He went to look back at his scroll but she grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers. " It's not like I told her to run off with the resident puppy trainer." She flashed him playful smile. "If you get sick of waiting for her, and you will, remember I'll be at the hospital till one." She winked and slid off the table.

"Why the hospital?"

"When you're best friend works there and she gets stuck with the night shift, you get stuck with volunteer work." She opened the door and went to leave just as Hinata was coming him.

* * *

Neji went back to his scroll. "What do you want, Hinata?" 

"Lee was looking for you." Neji looked up to find her eyes shooting daggers. "He asked me to thank you for him." Over the years she got more confident, "he said he needed a new vest", and somewhere along the line she lost her stutter. "What was she doing in here?" She didn't hesitate when she spoke (specially to Neji).

"Just being friendly." Hinata wasn't amused she turned to leave. "When did Ten-Ten arrive?"

"She hasn't."

"Then how did Lee get his gift?"

"She left it with me aft…at the manor yesterday." She looked back to see if he notice her mistake.

"Hinata!?"

"Sorry, can't leave the gust waiting."

* * *

When Ten-Ten walked throw the door she scanned the crowd of people for her former teammates. Lee was nowhere in sight, seeing as Ry was missing too she took that as good sign. She spotted Neji standing off to the side and decided to make her way to him throw the maze of people. She stopped ever so often to say hello and make small talk. When she reached him he pretended not to notice her but she could he did. The stood in silence watching there friends have fun. She was the fist to speak. 

"Are you going to tell me why you're upset?" He didn't say anything. "His it because we didn't show up together?" She walked around so that they were facing each other. "Are you going to say anything?" She let out a sigh. "Fine. I'm going to find Lee and say hello to Hinata." She barely took two steps before he stopped her.

"Where were you?" When he asked the question he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"What?" He had caught her off guard, "let go", but what really socked her was his grip. "That hurts."

He let her go and asked his question again. "Where were you?"

"I told you I had to go out. What dose it matter?"

His face was clear and unreadable. "You show up late and he shows up two minutes behind you." Ten-Ten turned her head to see how he was talking about.

"You mean… What? Kiba …or Shikamaru?" They were the only to standing near the door. "They're late for everything." She couldn't understand him. Normally he'd save it for when they got home. It wasn't like him to have petty arguments (especially in public). "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with _me_." He put on the arrogant smirk she hated so much. "You've been acting odd for the past two months." She could hear his teeth grinding together as he made a list of her odd behavior and how it could only mean one thing.

She resigned from ever mission she's been put on. That wasn't true; she was only resigning from missions that were ranked A or B. She didn't have to resign the s-class mission because Tsunade had taken her off the squad.

He wasn't making any sense. He said she was avoiding him, but if that were the case she would have asked for more missions. She'd try to leave the village, not stay home in the apartment _they both_ lived in. He said it was clear what she was hiding.

"Well. Tell me what it means." She wanted to see just how wrong he was going to be. "Tell me what I'm hiding." He looked at her before walking away. "You don't start an argument and just leave." He just kept walking. "Where are you going?"

He looked over shoulder and said, "I'm going _out_."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

**Disclaimer:** I don't won Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Authors Notes:** I can't wait to finish this. I've already written the ending. Can any one guess what Ten-Ten's hiding? I think I've made it (too) obvious. I really hope not.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Sleepover**

It was just after two in the morning when Ten-Ten and Hinata finished cleaning up. The two had made it as far as the dining room (which was one room over) before collapsing and seriously consider sleep there.

"Hinata? Why couldn't you're room be on the first floor?" Just then the door slide open and Ry almost tripped over a body.

"Hay, Ten-Ten." She gave a half a wave. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Cause the bed is on the second floor." Hinata answered, as she climbed into a chair. "Where were you? As I recall you did say you would help (with the clean up)."

"Don't forget this (party) was all her idea." Ry kick her in the leg. "If I wasn't so tired I'd kick you back." She watched as Ry made her way around the table and took the seat next to Hinata (out of kicking range).

"Sorry I didn't help. I was stuck at the hospital." Ry explained that Naruto challenged Lee to some sort of race, which was going to take place in the morning. Lee couldn't wait, so they ended up doing it right then and there. They where both tired from sparing and for some reason she couldn't understand they ran into each other and ended up with concussions. "They're both fine, but they had to stay the night." By the time Ry explained all this Ten-Ten had found her way to a chair. "I saw Neji there."

She (Ten-Ten) knew that it was her turn to explain from the way her friends were looking at her. Apparently they expected her to know how he got there. All she said was "was he dying?"

"No. He looked fine." That was enough for her but Ry went on. "I think he was waiting for someone."

* * *

The three of them never made it out the dining room. Ten-Ten fall asleep about three and Ry wouldn't let Hinata follow in her footsteps.

"Can't I order you to let me go to sleep?"

"No", Ry laughed. "You're not in control yet." Hinata let her head drop to the table as a sigh of surrender, which only made Ry laugh more. After a while the all the nose died down and Hinata picked up her head to find Ry staring at Ten-Ten.

"What is it?" It took a few seconds for her (Ry) to snap out of her trace like state. Hinata asked again. "What is it?"

"I get why she hasn't told him yet." Her eyes never left Ten-Ten. "He has been acting like a real idiot… But…" Her words trailed off.

"But what?"

Ten-Ten lifted her head and cracked her neck. "You're wondering why he hasn't figured it out yet." Ry nodded. "He's too preoccupied to put it all together." She let out a sigh. "Now you're wondering why he hasn't used the Byakugan to _see_ what wrong with me." Ry nodded again. "Well about three years ago he used it to spy on me." Ry looked shocked he'd stoop so low. Hinata just looked disappointed, but she already knew the story. "I'm too tired to tell you the whole story, but the point is I told him if he ever did it again, I'd cut his eyes out in his sleep." The Hyūga women flinched slightly. "I'm guessing he doesn't want to risk it."

* * *

Ten-Ten stood in front of the small fishpond and stared at her reflection. _Two mouths._ She looked fine, normal. _Two months already._ She looked just the way she always had, but that was going to change soon. She wanted to be happy, but….

"When are you going to tell him?"

A cold wind wrapped it self around her. She couldn't help but think that would be his reaction. _Cold_. She turned around to find Hinata holding out a jacket as if she could read her mind. "Today… I think." She nodded to reinforce her decision. "It's not like I can hide it for ever." She tried to force a smile, but failed.

She took the jacket and put it on. "Thanks… Hinata?"

"Umm…"

"Can you hold these for me?" Ten-Ten took off her hustlers (both the one at her waist and the one around her thigh). She rolled up her pants legs to pull out a two row of throwing knives. She let out a heavy sigh before handing them over. "I think it's best I go in unarmed…"

"Me too…"

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I can't wait to hear what you think. -Ela

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 In an unclean room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry about this chapter. It was much better but the original vision was destroyed. I had to redo all from scratch . I don't know why but the inspiration wasn't there the second time around. Hope this can out good. -Ela

* * *

**Chapter 3: In an unclean room.**

The second he heard her hand on the doorknob his mind filled with a thousand question and a million accusations. There was no hello, how are you or good morning. The instant she he opened the door to the master bedroom he shot a question at her with a glare.

"Where were you?" Before her mind could form a sentence he shot another. "Are you going to tell me you were here all night?" He went to speck but this time Ten-Ten beat him to it.

"I was sleeping at a friends house. Are you going to-"

"You were _sleeping_ at a friends house?" The way he said it made it clear he was not asking a question. It was an accusation but he wasn't done. "I find it remarkable, how a grown women could call a boy and his mutt… a _friend_." He waited for her reaction. Her face was swimming in emotions. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. Rage. She took a deed breath and her face went black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There were so many things going in her head she couldn't find a sentence. Her body wanted to attack him. She knew this would happen, not exactly this but she knew at some point today she want to hurt him. She left all (carrying) weapons with Hinata for just this reason. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm. There were so many things she wanted to yell at him but she figured one of them had to be the adult. She took another deep breath before she spoke; her tone was calm and even.

"I'll assume that last comment was about Kiba and Akumarue. First off we are friends." She paused. "We're just friends, and you know that." He went to speck but she wasn't done. They had this argument at least three times a weak and it was time to end it. "We've been friends for five years. When someone saves your life, the least you can do is try being a good friend." He tried to speak again but she wasn't done. "_You_ were the one who said we didn't need him on that mission. _You_ were the one who put _my_ life in danger. _He_ was the one who saved me." She wasn't even close to being done.

"Oh just for the record how many times have you _accused_ me of cheating on you?" He didn't say anything. "What have you lost count, cause I have." She shrugged and went on to the next question. "How many times have I _caught_ you cheating on me?" He still didn't say. "Doesn't matter because I've lost count of that too."

She let out a heave sigh and leaned on the doorframe. She understood why he liked standing there. From that spot you could control the conversation. You walk in when you want and if you start losing you can always walk out first. She stood there admiring the spot waiting for him to say something.

* * *

Eventual he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a stack of papers. "Explain this." He flung the papers on the bed next to him. She wanted to slap him for being so rude but she didn't. She walked to the bed on picked up the papers. _Old phone bills._ She gave him a look that said, "What is this". So he explained his problem. "Calls to the hospital I'm assuming are calls to Sakura." He didn't give her time to say anything. Calls to the Manor are calls to Hinata or Ry. What reason could you possibly have to call him?" 

_Is he serious?_ This wasn't making any sense. She picked up the papers and looked throw them. "You're being childish." He was still accusing her of cheat with Kiba. "I've called him 14 time in the last three months." She looked at him waiting for him explain how this was a problem. He didn't, so she explained why it wasn't. "In the past three months I've called Shikamaru 17 times. Are you going to say I'm sleep with him too?"

She looked throw the bills again. "Oh I've only called Naruto 3 time so he's save. You know I only have sex with people I call over ten times." The sarcasm only made him angrier but she didn't care. "I've called Lee 38 time. Dose that mean we're secretly engaged?"

"This is not funny."

"I wonder if Ry will still talk to me. I mean after you tell her I'm sleeping with her boyfriend." He went to snatch the bill out of her hands but she moved make before he got the chances. "Okay you know what I find amazing about this?" He didn't say anything just glared. "There are a lot of calls on here to Ino." She paused but he didn't say anything. "I didn't call her. You told me you stopped speaking to her. Remember you said you would stop speck to her…" He didn't say anything. " It was around the time I found out you were sleep with her. Ring any bells?"

"Cut to the point."

"The point I wouldn't call her. Not even to save my life. You shouldn't be calling her."She put the papers back on the bed and made her way back to the door. "If I didn't do it and only two people live here..." She ended the sentence and waited for him to take the hint._ Now he's mute. _

* * *

"I don't have to answer to you." 

"OH BUT I HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU?" She couldn't take it anymore. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HER…. REPEATEDLY… AND NOW YOU EXPECT" She froze. All her anger and rage disappeared. It was replaced with shock and disbelief. How could she be so stupid? It was right in her face the whole time. "Where did you sleep last night?" He glared at her. "Neji were did you sleep last night."

"I live here, right?"

"You didn't sleep here." She could have laughed when he asked how she could possibly know, when she want even there. "Don't try to turn this around on me. I sleep at the _Hyūga_ manor with Hinata and Ry. So you can't say you were there. You didn't sleep here… I know you didn't."

"How would you know that?"

"The mail… The Door… This room." She felt the tears forming in her eyes and she tried to push the back. "Yesterday when I left I checked the mailbox." He didn't understand how that could prove anything. "There was mail but I never took it out." He still didn't get it. "You check the mailbox at night and put the mail on the coffee table. I didn't see any mail when I came in."

He asked what she meant by "the door".

"The door was locked. If I'm not home yet you don't lock the door. And this room." She scanned the room. There was a shuriken and a kunai from yesterday on the floor. Under the phone there was a book. (Weapons of wind and earth) and there was another half stuffed under a pillow (Names Descended Form Astronomy and Mythology). Four little things out of places gave it away. "You can't sleep in an "unclean" room." There was a paused. "If everything's not in its place you can't sleep. She shook her head and looked at her feet. "You didn't sleep here."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading. -Ela 


	5. Chapter 5 The worst part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. Slowly but surely we're coming to the end of this story. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. - Ela

* * *

Chapter 5: The worst part

It was strange how they agued. The angrier they became the calmer they seemed. They had been at it for hours. Jumping form one augment to the next always stopping at the all the same point.

She had no idea how many times she said it, but she said it again. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"Do you enjoy asking ridicules questions?"

She shrugged "Sometimes, but not with you…you're just a party pooper. Now were did you sleep last night?"

"Why do you insist on asking questions you don't truly want answered?"

She smiled and told him to "Just answer the damn question…That way we can move on to something more important." She glanced at her watched. (_5:56pm_)

"Yes, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting." She didn't let his comment affect her. He was playing a game she knows all to well. "If you have something better to do, be my guest." He gestured to the door.

This was the point where they usually ended it. They would only argue until she gave up or gave in. Until she couldn't take it anymore, apologized and took the blame. Ten-Ten consider it but they'd just be back at tomorrow night. What really kept her there was the fact that they had been at it for hours and he still hadn't answered her.

"Neji, where hell did you sleep last night?" Before he could answer she flicked a kunai at him. "I won't ask again." She still had a smile on her face as admired her handy work. The blade left a small slash on his left cheek before imbedding it self in the wall behind him. "Just tell the truth." _For once._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

He looked up to find her holding a shuriken in one hand. He didn't know when but sometime during the day she picked the weapons off the floor.

He stared at her for a while; there was no doubt she would use the weapon. And he knew her too well to think one little shuriken couldn't do anything.

It was be simpler to tell the truth. No one was leaving the room until he did.

"I slept at…" He knew this wasn't a time for half-truths. "I slept with Ino." She smiled but it was forced. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. Ten-Ten didn't cry it just wasn't like her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was over. Completely over and they both knew why. Ten-Ten could make herself believe anything. As long as the words didn't come out his mouth, she could tell herself it wasn't true, it didn't happen. She could forgive anything as long as he didn't say it. That's why she needed those words so badly. The second he said it she felt her eyes burn and her vision blurred. She forced her smile and tried not to blink. One blink was all it would take and she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. She walked out the room. Down the hall. Out the front door and not once did he try to stop her.

The worst part was she never got to tell him… Now she didn't know if she even wanted to

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Can't wait to hear from you. -Ela 


	6. Chapter 6 Wrong number

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Authors Notes:** This chapter is just a filler. If I didn't put something in here the story would have been missing something. Hope you like it. **Extra Note:** I use Kiba name because I was just too lazy to write in another character. I'm not implying anything. Oh, her farthers not home, (don't worry you'll get it.) -Ela

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wrong number**

She sat on the floor of a dark closet in a room that used to belong to her. Both knees pull up with one hand wrapped around her stomach and the other wrapped around her legs, clutching a phone. She gave up fighting the tears and let then fall freely. _It will be okay._ That's what she kept telling herself over and over. _It will be okay._ She didn't see how it could but she had to hope. _It will be okay._

The (cordless) phone in her hand rang. Its small display screen (for the caller ID) lit up her small hidden place. The display screen said "PRIVET CALLER" so she didn't answer. It was probably Neji and she couldn't take anymore. The last bit of there conversation was swimming around in her head. Hearing him try to justify it would only make it hurt worst.

She crawled out of the closet she'd been hiding in and climbed into the bed she hadn't slept in sense she was 17. She was too tired to think about anything but her mind was too active to let her sleep. She just laid there and let her eyes cry out everything she was holding inside. When the phone range she was too disorientated to realize what she was doing and she answered it.

"Hello…" She didn't say anything. "Hello…" She could hear someone in the back saying to hang up. That no one would be up at this time of night. She recognized the voice. It belonged to Garras' brother but she couldn't remember his name. "Fine. I'll hang up but I know someone's there."

That's when it hit her. "Kiba?" There was barking in the back round and she was sure of it. "Kiba?"

"Ten-Ten? Why are you at the shop?" It would be him to dial the wrong number. Her fathers shop and home number were pretty much the same but one ended with a 25 and the other 52. "Are you… you sound like you're-"

"I'm fine…" She cut him off because she could tell where here he was going. "It's just I… I can't…"

"Can't think of a good lie?" She nodded her head like he could actually see her. There was some commotion in the back round and she heard someone say they'd "get him and his little dog too." Ten-Ten laughed in spite of herself. "Are you hungry? It's my treat and will even come and get you."

"No" she shook her head. There was a beeping sound to indicate that someone was on the other line. "Wait, I mean yes, but I'll meet you."

"Sure? It's pouring… and Kankurō owes me one." The sky flashed and she notice it was raining, but she didn't want to sit around.

"The walk might do me some good. "

"Ok… Ichiraku's in twenty minutes?"

She nodded "See ya in twenty."

She didn't want to sit around and risk doing something stupid. Like answering the phone again with out looking at it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. -Ela 


	7. Chapter 7 Head wound?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. This story is written simply for entertainment. **Authors' Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Hope you enjoy this one. -Ela

* * *

**Chapter 7: Head wound?**

He looked around the ramen bar, it had it's usual three am, can't sleep crowd. About 7 people (not including himself and Kankurō), is eyes flicker at his partner sitting at his feet. Completely alert and aware of his surroundings as if the were in a battle. Akumaru was preparing for the worst and Kiba knew it was because he could sense his tension. He could help it. "What time is it?

"4 minutes past the last time you asked," he said while using chakra (Sp?) strings to play with his chopsticks. The sky flashed and you could here the electrifying sound of lighting hitting the ground. Kiba pulled out his phone and began dialing. "She didn't answer last time… She wont answer this time."

"Fine." Kankurō was right she wasn't home, and she should have been here almost a half hour ago. Kiba put some money on the counter and stood up. "Akumaru let's go." He turned to friend. "I'm going to fine her."

Kankurō sighed. "Yeah, I knew this was coming." Kiba watched as his friend strapped his Karasu on his back (which meant he was coming too). "So where do we start?"

* * *

The window wasn't open wide enough for then to fit so Kiba pushed it open. "You wanted to come," Akumaru was the first in, followed by Kiba, "now come on." 

Reluctantly Kankurō slide in. He got in pretty easy considering he still had the Karasu on his back, but then again he wasn't a Jōnin for nothing. "Breaking and entering?"

"I didn't break anything." He looked around the room. "And the window **_was_** open," everything seamed to be fine, "so we **_just_** entered."

Kankurō leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "So we're **_just_** trespassing?"

Akumaru was sniffing the closet door so he slid it open. "When you as it like that… it sound's illegal"

"It is."

Kiba shrugged it off. "Minor detail." Akumaru barked and jumped out the window, in less then two seconds the other two were right beside him in the pouring rain. Kiba pulled out a food pill and broke it in half.

"Now what?"

Kiba explained that the rain washed-away most of Ten-Ten's sent. No normal animal would be able to smell her, which is what the (half a) food pill was for. As soon as Akumaru got it he took off, with Kiba and Kankurō at his heel.

* * *

Nether one paid much attention to where they were going. They moved according to Akumaru. If he went left they went left. If he went right they went right. No question asked. When he stopped and barked before flying down a flight of stairs they knew what it meant. Kankurō didn't need Kiba to translate. Akumaru found her. 

They followed him down the steps and found her lying and the ground unconscious. Akumaru wouldn't stop barking. Again Kiba didn't need to translate, Kankurō knew this wasn't good. Kiba lifter her up and with thought they took off to the hospital. Akumaru was still barking and this time Kankurō ask what the hell he was saying.

"He said we have to get her to the hospital, quick…. Her chakra level is too low. If it drops any lower… " He couldn't finished and he didn't have too. Everyone knew what happen when your chakra was gone. "And her temperature is too high." He shifter her in his arms and pressed his cheek to her forehead. "It's about 103."

* * *

They didn't slow their pass as the hospital came into view. If anything they picked up speed. They barged throw the doors. With one look at the unconscious women hospital personnel swarmed them. They began checking vital signs and call out code. They begin paging people. 

"Kiba. You're... bleeding!?"

Kiba put his hand where were Kankurō was looking (his shoulder). When he lifted his fingers, they were red but he wasn't bleeding. "It's not my blood." It took a second for them to realize that, that was where he put Ten-Tens' head.

* * *

Hope you liked it. -Ela

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Good morning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its character. **Authors Notes:** Yes this chapter is short. Then aging aren't they all? I wanted to tell NayNaybby you were absolutely right. Matahari, I am no way trying to give any heart attacks. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. **Last note:** This story was inspired by a song (not based on one). The song that inspired it was "Never should have walked away" by Craig David. The problem is, this chapter is pretty much were the song ends. Leaving everything up in the air for you figure out. **My Question:** Should I continue? Even though I don't have a road map anymore. Or should I end it here? Like the song.

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Good_ morning.**

Ten-Ten pushed the off button on the phone flung it on the bed and made her way to the window. _It is pouring._ She watched as the rain fling itself into the window. The tapping sound was calming, almost hypnotic. She stood there watching the rain until she heard ringing. _The phone._ She shook her head and reminded her she had somewhere to go. She went out the same way she came in (throw the window). She left it open a crack so she could get back in.

She ran along the rooftops for a while but she was too tired. The charka it took to stick on a wet rooftop was more then she could spare. She jumped down and landed on her feet (with some difficulty). Her head was pounding. It had been for sometime.

She walked towards a staircase that lead to a park she use to train in. Like any park it would have a bench she made it down two steps before she felt her knees buckle.

_Idiot…_ Her body was giving out and she knew it. The last she thing she saw was the world being pulled under a deep layer of darkness.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Where am I?_ When most people woke up in a fog with a bright light in their eye, they assume they're died. _What the hell is that beeping noise? _That is if they haven't spent the better part of there life as a ninja. _Oh, not again._

"I think she's coming around." Waking up in a white hospital room… "Can you hear me?" On an uncomfortable bed. "How many fingers am I holding up?" With some quack trying to blind you in one eye. "Can you see my hand?" Was a much a part of being a Shinobi as the forehead protector.

The light was slide back and forth across her eye, which meant so was his wrist. Ten-Ten waited for the light and her eye and the light to line up perfectly before grabbing his wrist and squeezing it. "I'd be able to see a lot better if you turned the death ray down a notch." She may not have been a medical nin but she knew how to cause pain. Any more pressure and his wrist would snap. He took the hint and turned the light off. When her eye's adjusted she let go of him go.

She looked him over and it was clear he wasn't a doctor. Not because of the fact he looked about 17 but more because he was clearly terrified. Any doctor would know how to handle irritated and hostile Nin. The first rule was to show no fear. _He's just a dumb assistant_. The young boy mad a dash for the door (as if she was going to kill him) and ran in the older man (about 40) holing a clipboards.

"Good morning Ms.," he took a quick glimpse at the clipboard, "Ten-Ten. I'm doctor Somra"

* * *

The phone rang and he let it. He had no intention of answering it until the answering machine picked and he heard the word "hospital". He hated the phone (and all that came with it), but he also knew better then to let this call go unanswered. 

"Hello…"

"Yes. I'm calling from the Konoha Hospital," a woman replied, "I'm trying to reach Neji Hyūga."

"Speaking." He didn't know her but he was concerned with the "why", not the "who".

"I'm calling on behalf of your fiancée" He didn't have a fiancée (and didn't want on), but for the sake of the conversation he was going to assume she meant Ten-Ten. "She had a accident. She's fine but we would like someone to pick her up."

_That's all._ He was slightly annoyed. "I'm on my way." He expected something more.

"I'm afraid theirs more…" and apparently he got it.

"You said she was fine."

"Yes she _is_ fine but …she lost the baby."

"She?" It wasn't like him to be surprised. It also wasn't like him to ask someone to repeat themselves but… "She what?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone but…" He could her the sorrow in her voice, "but…she lost the baby."

Never in his life had he been at a lost for words. "What the…How…When the…" Then again he had the words, it the ability to form a sentence he had lost.

"She speaking with the doctor now…"

* * *

Please review and answer my question. I'll take you're reviews as votes. Thank you -Ela 


	9. Chapter 9 Crisis or opportunity?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **Authors note:** I have the basic plot worked out but I don't have an ending in mind. When I decide on an ending I know most of you will not like it because no one ever likes the way I end my stories. Lastly, I have to tell you update will be slowing down. Sorry but I've entered a writing contest and I can stop the two plot form intertwining.

* * *

Chapter 9: Crisis or opportunity?

The Dr.Somra had just explained what had happened for the second time and Ten-Ten appeared to be ignoring him. She was fully dressed and made it clear she was leavening.

"I don't think you understand the situation. "

"I understand it perfectly," she said while putting her hair into the sloppy bum. "No sleep, plus no food equals, no energy." She looked at doctor to make sure he was following. "No energy, plus running around and rooftops in the rain, equals me… passed out in the street." She flashed him a big fake smile and said, "see I got it."

"I don't think you understand about your baby. "

"I understood that part too…" She looked into the small mirror she had borrowed from the receptionist when she signed the release forms. There was a slight slash about three inches long that ran across her hairline. "There is no baby" her voice was clam as if he had rehearsed. "Not any more." She explained it mathematical. "A flight of stairs… pulse me falling down them… equals no baby…" She let out a heavy sigh and began looking for her weapons hustler. "I'm not breaking down, there are no tears, so you assume I'm missing something… Well I'm not."

_Fuck._ She felt alone and helpless but the wasn't the worst of it. She realized she didn't have her hustler or her weapons. As long as she had them she was secure. With her weapons she could attack or defend. Wound and execute or even dismember her enemy. She could protect herself and not just physically.

The cold steel blades she was notorious for were as much a part of as any extremity. Without them, she was broken, and she felt her shield slowly breaking along side her. She took a deep breath and tried to forget …

" I have this rule." She had to forget if she was going to face him. "Only one emotional breakdown a week and that was yesterday." She put on her jacket and turned to the doctor and, "sorry but you missed it." She had got up and made it to the door of her room when the doctor decided to speak.

"Will you at least wait for your fiancée?"

She froze. _No_. "I don't have a fiancée."

Dr.Somra looked alarmed and began flipping throw the papers (on his clipboard). "Neji… Hyūga." All the color drained from her face and the doctor noticed. "I take to mean you two are at least acquainted."

"I… I…" She wasn't ready for this. He'd crush her, with ease. Physically, she was fine. _No._ Mentally? She could pretend all she wanted but she knew what would happen. Mentally, he would destroy her. Even if it wasn't deliberate. _No._

She couldn't breath and her heart was pounding but she didn't let it show. The doctor was watching her wait for her to give off any sign. She could panicked now and end up being pumped full of some sedative. Or she could use this.

* * *

I know it's short but believe me I am trying. Thank you for reading and as always your reviews are greatly anticipated. -Ela 


	10. Chapter 10 Dim, dirty, and illegal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. **Author notes:** I've giving up on the writing contest, for fear of rejection. Yes, I'm pathetic, I know, but look at this… The next chapter will be up in about three days. **Inanition:** To all the people who find it deeply annoying when you use the word Kage instead of Hokage or the proper name for that individual based on their village (Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Hoshikage, etc.). Please let it go. Tsunade will only probably only be in the next two chapters. You wont have to put up with it for long. _--_ _Ela_

* * *

Chapter 10: Dim, dirty, and illegal

The plan was to walk throw the crowd until the cost was clear. Once she knew for sure it was safe she would run along the rooftops. Unfortunately the rooftops were the fastest way for any ninja to get through the village, so that would be the way Neji was going. The cost wouldn't be clear until she knew he passed her. Until then she'd just have to keep to the streets below, which she did.

Ten-Ten walked throw the crowed streets of Konoha as quickly as she could with out drawing attention to herself. When ever someone she knew got to close she'd dash into a store or a building. When she noticed Kiba walking in her direction she knew she had to hide and quickly. If she didn't she ran the risk of being seen (and she just want that). There was also the risk that Akumaru would pick up her sent. Although she didn't see him, Akumaru rarely let Kiba out of his sight.

She knew he was close so as planed she dove into the closest open door. The door turned out to be the entrance to a shabby little bar. And shabby was putting it nicely. After looking a round the dimly lit room she instantly wanted out. She almost forgot places like this existed in Konoha. This was the type of dirty illegal bar only the lowest alcoholic gamblers would be seen in.

She went for the door when a familiar voice screamed out "Double or nothing". There were some crude words and slurs, but that voice could only belong to one. _Please no…_ She turned around to see the legendary sage in a shoving match with some man. He obviously didn't except her offer and for that he found himself out cold while she helped herself to his drink.

_It's not even noon. _Ten-Ten wondered how anyone could get so drunk before lunch but judging for the light (or rather the lack of) she'd be surprised if anyone here even knew the sun came up… ever.

She shook it off… and by "it" I mean the intense need to take a shower and the fear that someone she knew might see her in this place. Not that a drink wouldn't be good, it just an escape would be better. She made her way towards the Kage, ignoring the people, sounds and smells of the bar.

"You…" The Kage glared at her for a moment, then shrugged when she saw Ten-Ten wasn't who she thought. "Your the weapons expert… Ten-Ten." She nodded and took a seat while making a mental not to burn her pants. "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to make a deal." The Kage raised an eyebrow at her boldness. "I don't really want to play around so just tell me…the extend mission the wind county…" She took a deep breath. No one wanted to go on that mission. It was a six-month stay in Sunagakure. With meant nonstop sun, unbearable sand, and overwhelming heat. As if that wasn't enough to scare you off there was always the chance of direct contact with the Kazekage. Even with all its sand and heat and former demon container/ insane killers turned Kage, Sunagakure was what she wanted. "What will it take it insure a spot on the team." The Kage went to speak, but Ten-Ten had more to add. "And to make sure no member of the Hyūga clan is on this mission… Or sent to Suna, unless it's inevitable."

There was a slight shift in the air that most people wouldn't notice. The women sitting next to Ten-Ten wasn't the same as just a few seconds ago. The drunken, bar fighting woman was gone. All traces of her had vanished except for the smell. Or maybe that was just the bar. Ether way the drunk woman was replaced by the clear minded and focused Hokage.

"Everyone else has been bagging not to go. Why would you volunteer?"

* * *

- - - Thanks for reading. 


	11. Chapter 11 No Title

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer used to type this. (A/N) sorry for the delay and the shortness. -Ela

* * *

Chapter 11: No title

"She speaking with the doctor now…" _Doctor?_ He his mind was stuck on the last sentences. The word "baby" kept ringing in his head. That one word drove out ever other thought, inevitably leaving him speechless. Images from the past few months flashed in front of his eyes. His mind was searching for any clues, a single sign.

Signals went up like fireworks on a cloudless night. "How?" How could he not see it?

"I can't give you any more information over the phone." He forgot there was even someone on the phone, but the voice pull him back to the present. "If you jus-" The women was cut off when he hung up.

He remembered he had to go to the hospital… _This would have_ _never happened if…_ The events of yesterday floated to the top of his thoughts. _If she had stayed home._

Anger was simpler then guilt, and some times stronger. He jumped out the window of the apartment filled with nothing but fury, but before his feet hit the ground the guilt won him over. A little voice asked; why _would_ she stay.

He never asked her to. He never gave her a reason to. He never even made it feel like he wanted her around. That little voice came back and asked one last question. Then why _should_ she?

Reality made him freeze in his tracks "She shouldn't." He whispered the words before he could stop himself. Then again it was true.

A shiver that ran down his spine, for the first time he felt a feeling he couldn't explain. Fear… Not the fear you feel in the battlefield. Not the fear that could be suppressed with adrenaline. It was something else. This mistake was too much. There was no way to fix it. They had their problems. Then there was a baby… _Then there wasn't._

There was a shiver that ran down his spine. And for the first time he felt a feeling he couldn't explained. Fear… Not the fear you feel in the battlefield not the fear that could be suppressed with adrenaline. It was something else. This mistake was too much. There was no way to fix it. _A baby._

He jumped onto the nearest rooftop and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Under normal circumstances she come up with a simple and believable story but she didn't have the energy or the time to lie. Besides it's hard enough to keep a secret form the Kage without her apprentices being best friend with the village loud mouth.

"I wont out… of this village." That may have sounded like treason, but it was true. "It's the only way for me to keep my sanity."

"Six months in Sunagakure will keep you sane?"

She began mumbling to herself, that six months should be enough. When asked what it was enough to do all she could say was "to forget", before her eye slowly dropped to the floor.

Ten-Ten sat there while the Kage thought. What she was thinking no one could know but it was clear her mind was working on something.

"What happened to your head?" Ten-Tens head flow to her forehead. "Where are your weapons?" She opened her mouth to answer. "What would cause a weapons specialist to leave her weapons?" The Kage lifted up her glass and the bar tender filled it up. "How would the Hyūga clan affect you sanity?" the glass was empty in one swig. "Your sanity is the reason for this informal request."

Ten-Ten didn't know if she was supposed to answer, so she didn't. After a few seconds of sizing her up the Kage came to a decision. "There has to be at least one on the Hyūga team. The obvious chose would be Neji Hyūga." The shiver that ran down her spine didn't go unnoticed by the Kage. "But any idiot can see he's the reason for the request."

Ten-Ten could only nod.

"Give me a reasonable substation, the mission is yours." Ten-Ten didn't know what to say. One name and the mission was hers. She needs someone with Nejis' strategically skills and Byakugan as advanced as his. She ran throw a list of she knew about the clan and each indavidual. "Keep in mind, this person will not only be on the missions, you'll also be leading it together."

_Leading?_ Her eye widened in horror.

"You were the only one to volunteer. You want to go, then your going to lead it."

She never lead a mission this big and the kage could sense her hesitation. "You're co-leading it. Besides if your sanity's in question I'm not going to put the live of this team in your hands… alone."

* * *

As Always, Thank you.-Ela 


	12. Chapter 12 part 1 of 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the computer used to type this. (A/N) sorry if they seem a bit out of character. I think if something traumatic happens you're allowed to act a little weird, but only a little. The beta for this chapter was Naash. Last note: I apologize in advances if this is hard to follow. -Ela

* * *

Before ten-ten walked out the bar, she took a glance at the clock on the wall. If it was precise, which she expected to be, then that would mean she had been in there for about a half hour, and in total, she had made her escape from the hospital about 45 minutes ago. That was more then enough time for any normal person to cross the distance between her home and the hospital. But as a nin her skills is above normal, so to say, her being shocked to see Neji walking along, would be an understatement.

Although she didn't want his help, for in fact, she made a run when she heard he was coming, that didn't give him the right to "not help". That didn't give him the right to take his time. To see him walking leisurely as if he had nowhere to go slowly filled her up with rage. It annoyed her to see him act as if he had nothing better to do when he did... She didn't expect him to rush to her side but she didn't expect him to take stroll either.

She stepped out of the doorway and stood in the middle of the sidewalk; just to ensure that it was really him. The street became more crowded than before but she stood her stand, forcing the by passers to move around her as she watched his every step.

Having to walk around an idiot who was immobile and hadn't the heart to move was annoying. And when they looked as if they didn't intend to move anytime soon it could be rather tiring as well. A by passer choose to explain this to Tenten by means of shoving her. That was a stupid move to say the least. Tenten let her temper get the better of her. Within a second, she had her hand around the man's throat and started to slowly crush his windpipe.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_With the levels of aggression that began pouring into the air and the lack of emotion that was evident on her face it was obviously a huge mistake to upset her. She had no weapons, no forehead protector and appeared to have lost a fight (or two), but it soon became clear to the crowd around her that she was a shinobi and they should move quickly. If not from fear of her then fear of what would happen next._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten didn't even notice that he was clawing at her skin or that he had drawn blood. All that mattered was that he was struggling under her death grip. To stop it, she lifted him off the ground and tightened her hold around his neck. She flexed the muscles in her arm to regulate the pressure until the nameless man passed out. She dropped his limp body to the ground and examined him for chest movements, a sign that he was still alive. She couldn't help but think on how much he looked like a spilled bowl of noodles. He barely had a figure, just some pathetic limbs, although she was sure none were broken.

She inclined her head to the sky and tried to recall what she was doing a few moments ago. She couldn't remember what had been so important and she was tempted to kick the man at her feet. It had taken less then a full minute to knock him out for thoroughly distracting her, yet that was enough time for her to lose her thoughts completely.

There was a swift sound of metal cutting through the air. It was similar to the sound of a blade in the wind but the silence that followed; it could mean only one thing. They were surrounding her even though she had no intention of fighting. It was just a precaution but with a heavy sigh she declared, "This is annoying". It only took a second for the first of the ANBU operatives to flutter down to ground.

The masked figure cocked its head to the side, an indication that there was someone behind Tenten. It was to be anticipated, Tenten thought, seeing, as she is only six feet from the bar. She turned around and found herself face to face with an annoyed Tsunade.

Tsunade lifted her hand and placed two fingers on Tenten's forehead as four other ANBUs landed nearby. Tenten knew that they only came out to watch what would happen next. Not that she blamed them, she would want to see what would ensue too. It wasn't until she felt a small pressure where Tsunade's fingers were, that she realized not only was it happening to her, but it was also occurring now.

The world began to blur and fade away under a deep layer of darkness. The last thing she did before giving in was laugh bitterly as this would be the second time in twenty-four hours that she found herself slipping into the unconscious world.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 part 2 of 3

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

'_Baka.' _He repeated to himself as he shot down yet another useless idea as he walked along. He was ambling to no particular place, his feet bringing him about because his mind was too preoccupied to direct them. He moved along the rooftops completely oblivious to the world around him. '_Moronic,_' was the word he used to describe the ridiculous fragment of a thought that had come across in his mind. He felt that his best bet was to just discard it and start anew.

After taking another three steps, he paused to look at the sky and wondered how a day could start out so badly, yet still look so calm and beautiful at the same time. The early morning drizzle had petered out leaving nothing but pale blue sky. The mocking irony of it was apparently more then he could be able to handle. Like that thought he felt was so ridiculous; he was tempted to just give up, to discard everything and start with something fresh.

He shook the idea out his head and told his feet to move, but he still didn't know where to head. He was out of sorts and he didn't feel like himself at all. Or rather he didn't feel like the person he had chosen to be, the person who could cope and react to any type of pressure. Instead, he imagined a boy who would collapse beside his father's dead body, a boy that he had tirelessly hindered from resurfacing in his mind again.

There was a spike of tension and hostility from a place nearby which he dismissed on a count of it not being his business. The fury in the air only served as a reminder to why he should not become the person he used to be, a person who was weak in every form of respect.

Two ANBU operatives flew pass him and he had the distinct impression that one of them was glaring at him from behind the mask. That got him to pay attention long enough to make him curious. He activated his Byakugan in time to see Tenten collapse in front of the Hokage. A masked agent lifted her up and headed towards Neji's direction with an unconscious Tenten in her arms.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 part 3 of 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the computer used to type this. (A/N) for this chapter you should know… Tenshi_ (ten-shee)_ means Angel. Youma_ (yoh-oh-mah)_ means a demon or a devil. The beta for this chapter was Naash.

* * *

She woke up in a dimly lit room and it took a second or two for her eyes to adjust to the light. Soon everything came into focus and she found herself in her bedroom but it was not similar to the room she once woke up to. There was something different about the room for this time she was not alone. The sun had set causing long shadows to glide across the ever surface of the walls and cling to the corners in darkness. She sat up to find the silhouette of a men with long hair positioned at the wall opposite her, which means that it was a mere shadow and the real man was towards her left. 

She stared at the shadow, unblinking, for a few moments, a silent challenge from her to the other. However, it was only a shadow; therefore, she was the first to blink. '_I should get it over with_,' she thought. It was apparent that if ether of them were going to break the silence it would be her. With a sigh she said, "Is that man alright?"

There was complete silence and Tenten lost hope for the man to reply her question. "He's perfectly fine…" He answered eventually, emotionless. Instead, of assuming the worst this time she felt slightly optimistic. After all, him having no emotions also meant no anger and no resentment. However, all that vanished the moment he decided to look at her. They made eye contact and she knew he had more to say. "That is… He's perfectly fine, for a man whose been strangled. I suppose he should be grateful for you let him live."

"I'm sorry," she said, even though there was not a single ounce of regret in her. He continued to glare at her and she gave him an unsaid message through her eyes. One that said ' you're the one that I really want to squeeze the life out of.' In her mind, she imagined herself throwing darts at his picture that was posted on her wall.

Unknowingly, the thought of him distressed made her smile. " What could you possibly find amusing about this?" he instantly asked when she smiled. A roll of the eyes was her only reply. Nothing about this was amusing at all. How could it be anyway? In a short period, her life went from normal to slightly shaky, now it felt like she was lost in the midst of a typhoon.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky casting an orange glow, leaving his almost pupil-less eyes a hint of gold. He narrowed his eyes at her but she just smiled. "We're the same kind." And they were, in a way.

They both are similar to one another. Their eyes, tells a tale that both had its differences and similarities for in her eyes he saw himself, and in his eyes she saw herself. It scared them for they saw the truth in one another…they saw themselves. They both acted as if everything was fine when really it was just the opposite. They crept behind the others back, everybody else oblivious to what they truly are thinking and feeling. And in the end, they both regretted for even starting their lives of that way. Even if he would never admit it, she was sure he felt guilty. Even though she didn't have an affair with another man, she did get his family to lie on her behalf. She didn't accuse him of doing ridiculous things, but she hadn't paid attention to him either.

The blank look on his face told her that he didn't understand what she said. "Two wrongs don't make a right… but for the most part…I think… it does make us even and similar in a way." She explained, giving him a half-hearted smile.

He didn't utter a word but placed his hands in his pockets instead. His actions was equal to a shrug and that meant that he had absolutely no idea on what she was talking about but for now he would just go along with it. "You should eat." He stated, changing the subject. He was right of course, she hadn't eaten all day long not that it mattered to him.

She shook her head in disagree. "I'm not hungry." She didn't get it. It wasn't about food or the lack of it, he just wanted to leave the room while things were tolerable and they were both calm. So, he walked out of the room with no goodbyes uttered.

Tenten had other ideas though. In a small voice, barely above whisper she spoke. "Tenshi…" That had gotten Neji's attention for he paused at the doorway. He didn't know anyone who went by that name, so he waited for her to enlighten him. However, she took Neji's stare to her as means of dislike and with a respond that was in between a cry and a laughter she said, "I guess… If it was a girl we could have named her Youma." There was a sniffle. "But… you couldn't be upset if she turned out to be an insane killer… Or something."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

The words "If it was a girl" caused his limbs to become rigid. The sound of sniffles caused his blood to freeze. The drip of each tear sent needles into his spine. In short, he was terrified. It wasn't her words that had affected him so. It was her actions. After all, words were words, and nothing more to him. But to see her in tears, her head tilted downward with the little drops rolling off her face and falling to the floor. To see her fist clenched so tight, as if she was trying to hold the syllables together with sheer will. Her nails digging into her tanned skin; thus, trickles of red seeping throw her fingers could be seen, which indicated that she couldn't hold herself together any long. "You couldn't be upset if she turned out to be an insane killer…" Her tone was normal "Or something." She sounds bored, completely uninterested and unaffected. If he hadn't seen it, he would never been able to believe it. 

She had struggled and been through insufferable pain in the midst of battles. There were times that she stood at the brink of death and not once did she weep. Her eyes watered but not once did she shed those tears. It was inconceivable; the agony she was feeling now could be so overwhelming that she would finally give in to her emotions. He could see, that for her, this moment was far worse than those fearful moments when they had faced in combat. He stared at her, trying to understand how such a thing was possible.

She looked as if she was lost, drowning in her own sorrows. He thought maybe if he said something, said anything, it would pull her back together. However, there was nothing to be said, as he couldn't find the right words to say. All he could do was watch and wait for her sanity to be in tact.

A few moments passed by…

The sun disappeared and the cloud hindered the dim glow of the moon. Despite that, he could still see the outline of her slender form. She, slowly, lifted her hand up and used the limb to wipe her face with the back of her palm. From the way she paused from her actions, he assumed that she had finally caught sight of her hand that was stained with blood. Her hands trembled as she turned them over, fisting her hands and used it to brush away her tears furiously. Her body quivered in unannounced agony, when suddenly, she inclined her head to find him still within her presence. A sharp intake of breath was enough to tell him that she expected to be alone.

There was a heavy sigh, and he had the distinct impression she tried to fake another bitter smile. Another sniffle followed along with silence. Finally she spoke, "If it was a boy… I was thinking we could've named him Hizashi. "

He raised an eyebrow; it was the last thing that he expected for her to say. She picked up the conversation right where she had left off, as if nothing had happened between now and then. She wasn't ready and her actions only confirmed his feelings. The treaty between the villages were fragile and the bonds could break at any moment. If Tenten were to repeat today's events with a resident of Suna, it would only push Suna into war with their village. Normally, he would question this decision but he knew that wouldn't be wise.

* * *

**Hours ago…**

The ANBU operative stopped directly in front of him, still cradling Tenten in her arms. She appeared to have no intention of handing the unconscious women over, and again he was under the impression he was being glared at. The vein on the side of his eye began to bulge, more out of annoyance than as a threat. He had deactivated the Byakugan once he saw the operative head towards him. However. Now, he was tempted to reactivate it, in order to identify the person behind the mask.

"You're a jerk." A familiar voice called out from behind the mask. He knew at once this wasn't an unknown bitch who didn't care about first impressions as she was rude to him, rather, she was an old acquaintance, one he couldn't seem to shake away. The operative shoved Tenten, but it wasn't her real intention. While thrusting Tenten into his arms, she used the opportunity to send a pulse of chakra throw his body system. It caused no damage but it did send a wave of pain throw his body. "You're a jerk," she repeated while yanking off her hood. "Why don't you pull your head out your butt and…" she pulled off her mask, "and… I don't know, fix her?"

"I had no idea she was broken..."

The veins on the side off Ry's eye began to throb dangerously in warning. Through gritted teeth she said, "that's because you're head is _always_ in your butt."

There was no point in arguing with her. She had long ago decided where his head was lodged and nothing short of a miracle would change that. To save himself from this pointless hassle he stated, "This is not your concern. She is not -"

"As of now" Ry cut in, "she is of my concern…" When he opened his mouth to speak, she held up a hand to silence him "and will be for some time."

"What is that to mean?"

"I'd explain it to you but apparently I have to meet up with Tsunade and_ Kankurō?_

_"What for?" he ask ignoring the agitation in her voice. The question wasn't necessary and there was no point in answering because he already knew. For a Shinobi to attend a meeting with the Hokage wasn't uncommon, but for Kankurō to be present… It was clear Ry had been chosen to leave for _Sunagakure_. Tenten. He looked down at the women in his arms. If she was indeed Ry's concern that could only mean she was to be sent too. No. He decided this must be a mistake, but before he could voice his concerns they were dismissed._

_"Don't waste your time. _Tsunade wanted me to inform you…Tenten volunteered for this." She had read his questionable gaze and helped to answer it before he had time to open his mouth. "I don't know why." With a sigh she added, "So you know… Tsunade intends to throw you out of a window the next time you step foot in her office. Again I don't now why." With that she put her hands her together forming the one seal needed to disappear into a puff of light blue smoke.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. **Authors Note:** this was originally the beginning for the next chapter of 'Assume what you will", but I promised to finish this story before diving into anything else. All the same Hope you enjoy. The beta for this chapter was Naash and again, I thank her. - Ela

* * *

XoXoXoX

He was her very definition. He was the answer to her every question. That was the way it was, for how long she couldn't quite recall. Her mind drifted back to the time her team was chosen and she was marked. Her mark was not like Nejis, it couldn't be seen only felt. And the pain it caused her was one he could have understood. She was marked as an average kunoichi, with average looks, a strange obsession with sharp objects, and nothing more. If there was such a thing as destiny or fate, that day was when her providence was decided.

She was told many times that her salvation would be him. The gifted genius from the Hyuuga clan; If she wanted to be worth something it would only be through his help. Silently she fought against that thought. She trained with him only to prove she was equally good, maybe not as good as a genius, but certainly better then any other kunoichi in her year. She refused to indulge in his ego the way the others girls did, by drooling over him. And she refused to hide behind her beauty and femininity that was taught through out her years at school. Instead, she fought as hard as every member of her team and earned their respect through her blades of steel.

She spent many nights crying for that girl. The girl she once was. That girl was gone; she lost herself long ago, when she began to find herself. She slowly came to believe she belonged at his side, in battle and in life. She came to trust him more then her own thoughts. Why? She didn't know and for a while she didn't care.

She was going to have a baby. It wasn't planned and it would be a great sacrifice. For one she'd have to give up being a shinobi, and with it her treasured arsenal, consisting of every blade imagined, but it would be worth it. This baby would be theirs. It would be apart of him she'd never have to share or question. It would be a reminder to her that they belonged together, not because of chance or luck, but because of choice and love. But there was no need for this keepsake of a child because evidently it wasn't true.

This was the sorrow she held inside and the agony locked in her every tear. This was pain that Neji was sure to understand if only she would let him. However she would never drag him into her despair, instead she'd pretend it didn't exist until it eventually subsided.

XoXoXoX

It took a great deal for Tenten to pull herself back together. When she finally did the world around her was pitch black, causing her to wonder if she had once again been knocked unconscious. After a few shakes of her head, she realized that it was merely nightfall. The sky was covered with clouds that smothered the moon and blocked out it's light. Her fist thought was to use this darkness to recompose herself, but the blood on her palms caused her to freeze briefly. She used the back of her hands to wipe away her tears the best she could, while trembling uncontrollably.

It was in that moment she realized she wasn't alone. Hesitantly she turned her head to the side, and the sight of him caused her to jump. She cursed herself not only for breaking down in his presence, but on not knowing he was there to begin with. Tenten thought he had left long ago but thinking back she could only remember silence. She realized he never actually opened the door, there for he never walked out. It was a stupid mistake to assume he had gone. It was one of many mistakes she had made involving him, but not one of much importance. If she was going to be lacerated it may as well be for something she had already brought up. Ignoring his concerned expression, she thought back to her last statement and carried off where she had last stopped.

As if nothing was wrong she stated, "If it was a boy… I was thinking we could've named him Hizashi". That statement was true, of course, but she was also hoping the mention of his fathers name would throw him off a bit.

He lifted an eyebrow, which she knew to be one of two things. It was either confusion or curiosity. His features changed and he gave her look that meant that she should clarify what she had just said, that particular expression was as close to confusion as he would ever allow himself to come. Even in the dark, she would recognize that look.

"I thought it would be a nice name," she said with a shrug but her real intentions were another secret she kept from him. When Neji let go of his resentment towards the main branch he opened up a little and finally allowed himself to be not just content but happy. Tenten was the only one who could see the gaping hole in his heart that his deceased father had left him. Till this day, she knew it was a wound that he was still nursing. That place could only be filled with the life of something or someone else. Like the life of a child she wasn't meant to give him.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
